El Salón de Té de Betty
by sunandsurf
Summary: El Salón de Té de Betty


**El Salón de Té de Betty**

**Una dulce historia de Ana y Christian en su luna de miel en Inglaterra.**

_ Mi esposa tomará para el desayuno Té Inglés Twinings con la bolsa fuera y yo voy a tomar un café con leche descremada, por favor.

Christian imponente como siempre.

_ Oh, yo no tomaría eso, cariño, dice la camarera amablemente. El café aquí es malísimo. Tomaría té, si yo fuera tú, siendo esto un salón de té.

Hemos llegado a la tetería de Betty en Harrogate, porque el guía dice que este pequeño lugar pintoresco, es una visita obligada durante nuestro viaje por el norte de Inglaterra. Cestas colgantes de flores nos invitan a entrar en la tienda de antigüedad de la esquina. El interior es oscuro, todas las mesas pequeñas apretadas, decorados con manteles blancos almidonados y pinzas de plata para agarrar el azúcar.

Hemos tenido la más maravillosa mañana visitando la rectoría de Haworth donde las hermanas Brontë escribieron sus libros que cambiaron el curso de la literatura Inglesa: toda esa pasión, todo ese amor torturado. Yo nunca pensé que alguna vez estaría aquí pero Christian ha pensado en todo, por supuesto. Es la luna de miel perfecta. Desde Londres, tuvimos una excursión de un día a Stonehenge, donde Tess Durbeyfield finalmente hizo las paces con Ángel y su corta y triste vida, y ahora estamos en el condado de Yorkshire, en el paisaje que inspiró 'Wuthering Heights', 'Jane Eyre' y "El inquilino de Wildfell Hall '.

_ El menú dice que sirven café. Christian está desconcertado y un poco irritado con la camarera, una mujer baja, de edad indeterminada. Podía tener entre cincuenta y setenta.

_ Sí, lo hacemos, para mascotas, dice ella, sonriendo amablemente a Christian, pero son cosas sucias. Ahora, ¿por qué no tener una buena taza de té, al igual que su joven y encantadora esposa?

No puedo resistir.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que nos casamos?

_ ¡Oh, Dios te bendiga! ¡Está escrito sobre ti! Y la forma en que su marido dijo "mi esposa" con tanto orgullo... justo me trae un nudo en mi garganta.

Sonrío a Christian. Me encanta este lugar. ¡Es tan Inglés! Yo sé que con un poco de ayuda esta mujer nos estará dando una historia de su vida. No puedo resistirme a una buena historia. Supongo que por eso me gusta trabajar tanto en el mundo editorial. Christian me llama la atención, una expresión divertida en su rostro. Tolera mis preguntas, pero sospecho que realmente sólo quiere una bebida.

_ Gracias. Y tiene razón. Acabamos de casarnos: estamos en nuestra luna de miel.

_ Son americanos, ¿no es así? Tenemos un montón de estadounidenses aquí. ¿Has estado en la rectoría de Haworth verdad?

_ Sí, yo soy una gran fan de Brontë.

_ Por supuesto que lo eres, cariño, todas las mujeres jóvenes lo son, todas ellas golpeándose el pecho y con pasiones ingobernables. Me gusta un buen corpiño, pero esas muchachas Brontë eran oscuras. Un poco… demasiado oscuras para mí. No es de extrañar la vida que llevaban, yendo poco a poco todas locas en los páramos, a solas con sus pensamientos y toda esa oscuridad.

Christian se siente intrigado. ¿Qué quieres decir? Nunca he leído acerca de cualquier locura en la familia.

_ No, y no la hay, afirma la camarera locuaz. Eso es sólo mi opinión, por supuesto. Pero he vivido en estos páramos toda mi vida y es un lugar extraño y salvaje, especialmente en invierno. Es sólo que... afecta alguna gente más que a otras. La soledad, la desolación. Algunas personas simplemente no pueden aguantar... y en mi opinión estaban podridos desde jóvenes, tocados de la cabeza. ¿Quién iba a escribir este tipo de cosas tan chocantes de esa manera? Tiembla y se quita la chaqueta de nylon con firmeza sobre su amplio pecho. No, no había una oscuridad en la familia, eso es obvio.

_ ¿No? Christian está intrigado.

_ ¡Señor, claro que sí! Usted sólo tiene que mirar a Branwell, el único hijo sobreviviente. Talentoso, un poeta, un pintor. Pero la bebida se lo llevó, eso y una adicción al láudano. Una adicción al lado oscuro, se podría decir y luego tuvo una aventura con una mujer casada, eso dicen los chismes de la época. Yo diría que la señora Robinson se posó sobre él.

_ La Sra. Robinson, no apareció sino después de los años 50. ¡Es una broma!

_ No, cariño, Lydia Robinson. Ella era la esposa de su empleador, una mujer mayor y él un hombre más joven que trabajaba para la familia, una receta para el desastre.

Christian me sonríe.

_ Pero creo que eran otras cosas las que acabaron con él.

_ ¿Cómo qué? Christian se inclina hacia adelante para oír su respuesta mientras baja la voz.

_ Bueno, no es fácil crecer en la familia perfecta cuando usted no es perfecto, ¿no?

Los dos estamos un poco sorprendidos por su respuesta, por las palabras que ha utilizado.

_ No, supongo que no, dice Christian suavemente. Echo un vistazo hacia él, pero él está esclavizado con la conversación de la camarera.

_ Todas esas hermanas, con todo ese talento, y se supone que él debe ser la esperanza joven y brillante. Esperaban que fuera exitoso. Él esperó ser exitoso y brillante. A él le han dado lo mejor de todo: una buena educación con todas esas expectativas amontonadas sobre él. Bueno, ¿quién puede vivir con eso? La oscuridad de la desesperación crece en el alma, mientras que la luz se vuelve más tenue. Y el único trabajo que puede conseguir es de un empleado de la estación: es despedido de un trabajo tras otro. Trata de trabajar como profesor, pero no funcionó, entonces él llega a su casa a lamer sus heridas y la oscuridad crece. Sus hermanas están haciendo publicaciones y Charlotte, ella tiene poco tiempo para él. Sin embargo, su padre, el corazón de la popa en el centro de la familia, es compasivo y cuida de su hijo roto. Creo que el reverendo entendía lo que era tener un corazón roto, después de haber perdido a su querida esposa, la madre de los niños. Ella suspira. Se dan cuenta demasiado tarde de que se está muriendo de tuberculosis. Y entonces él se fue, se apagó como una vela. Cuando la luz se apagó, la oscuridad se posó sobre todos.

Otro escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo. ¡Oh, alguien se acercó! Ahora, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles? O ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte cariño? Le dice a Christian. ¿Te gustaría probar mis pasteles? Tengo de grosella o simple, o tal vez te gustaría el té con Pan de Yorkshire que es nuestra especialidad.

Christian niega con la cabeza. Los dos estamos perplejos por su cambio de ritmo. Y yo no creo que nadie haya llamado Christian "Cariño" antes. _ No, gracias, le contesta.

_ Oh, tienes que probarlo, dice ella con firmeza. Un joven como tú se nota que debe tener un gran apetito. Inesperadamente ella me guiña el ojo. ¿Tal vez te podría tentar con unas bonitas galletas con mermelada de fresa hechas en casa, querido?

Christian sucumbe como yo sabía que lo haría y ambos optamos las galletas, sea lo que sea, con mermelada de fresa, quiero decir, mermelada. Christian es invitado muy educadamente para tomar té Earl Grey, que parece conveniente con limón fresco. La camarera frunce el ceño ligeramente: Yo no creo que ella apruebe té sin leche, pero, ya que somos estadounidenses, tolera nuestra excentricidad con fortaleza.

Ella vuelve con nuestro pedido en una bandeja grande: dos teteras en miniatura, con coladores de té individuales, tazas y platos con servilletas de papel blanco, dos platos pequeños con nuestras galletas y dos envases pequeños con mermelada de fresa y cucharas de plata.

_ Aquí está, queridos míos, dice ella, al traer la enorme bandeja. No hay nada como una tarde de té para fortalecer el espíritu, termina diciendo.

Ella sonríe de nuevo y se voltea a servir otra mesa.

_ Ella era interesante, ¿no es cierto?, le digo a Christian.

_ Eres tú, dice, sonriendo. Tienes una manera de conseguir que la gente hable, al igual que lo haces conmigo. Pero tienes razón: yo no sabía eso de Branwell Brontë Frunce el ceño y puedo adivinar lo que está pensando, pero no voy a abrir el espectro de la Sra. Robinson. Ella es historia antigua en lo que a mí respecta.

_ Yo podría haber terminado como Branwell, dice pensativo, me refiero a la oscuridad.

_ No, Christian, digo, descansando suavemente mi mano sobre su muslo.

Se encoge de hombros. Pero tú me sacaste a la luz. Levanta la mano y besa suavemente mis nudillos.

_ Y luego te casaste conmigo, Sr. Grey, le digo, para aclarar su estado de ánimo sombrío.

_ Eso hice señora Grey. Me gusta estar casado contigo.

_ ¿Cuánto te ha gustado? Le digo, levantando una ceja.

_ Te lo voy a demostrar más adelante, cuando estemos solos, dice, con un brillo en sus ojos. Hay todo un mundo de promesas en sus palabras y todos mis músculos se aprietan de una deliciosa manera muy profunda.

Suelta mi mano y me da una sonrisa salaz y continuamos a probar nuestra tarde de té.

Cuando terminamos y estamos listos para regresar hacia el aire de la tarde inglesa gris y húmeda, Christian deja un par de billetes de veinte libras que desconcertadamente son de color púrpura.

Salimos a la calle adoquinada pero de pronto alguien nos llama.

_ ¡Disculpen, queridos!

La camarera nos está persiguiendo, sin aliento y enrojecida. Ella está agitando uno de los billetes de veinte libras hacia nosotros.

_ Se le ha caído esto, dice cansada.

Christian esconde su sonrisa. Esa es la propina, dice suavemente

Ella abre la boca hacia él. Ella parece aún más pequeña ahora que está de pie junto a cincuenta, mirándolo, perpleja.

_ ¿Veinte libras? ¡Un billete de veinte libras! ¡No, querido, eso es demasiado!

Christian mueve la cabeza hacia un lado. Es para darle las gracias por su historia entretenida e informativa.

Ella niega con la cabeza enfáticamente. No, yo no puedo aceptar esto. Entonces, un pensamiento se le ocurre. Bueno, tal vez podría donarlo a la caridad, querido.

_ Por supuesto, dice Christian, espantando su agradecimiento.

_ Gracias, queridos, dice ella, feliz. Lo voy a donar a la NSPCC.

_ ¿Que caridad es esa? Le pregunto por curiosidad.

_ Oh, esa es la Sociedad Nacional para la Prevención de la Crueldad contra los Niños. Ella me sonríe ampliamente. _ ¡En serio cariño!

_ Una buena elección, le digo en voz baja, mirando a Christian.

Ella se agita hacia nosotros y trota de nuevo hacia el salón de té.

Christian me sonríe. Vamos, cariño, dice.

_ Muy bien, querido, le digo, sonriendo.

Levanta una ceja. Dios, que me estás desafiando, señora Grey.

_ Esa soy yo, señor Grey. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

_ Ya se me ocurrirá algo, señora Grey.

_ No veo la hora, el señor Grey.

Y él se inclina para besarme, suave y dulcemente.


End file.
